Freddy Fazbear Nightmare: Not All What It seems
by LilthEvergreen
Summary: Ruth Jackson Now has to Work at her old favorite Restaurant, Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria! She loves All the Animatronic's Dearly, but with the dark secrets within her and the Animatronics.. Will they ever Find their way back into the light and leave the dark and scary Nightmare they all our forced to live in? Rated T for gore.. Reviews are apreciated


Freddy Fazbear Nightmare: Not All Like It Seams

Chapter 1, Getting a New Job Remembering Old Friends

A/N: Hello this is my fist story on this account and I hope you like this story Tell me if you like this story!

Declaimer: I do not own the game only the Oc and some setting placed in this story

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Freddy, Bonnie, Chika! Foxy!o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo

When living with your mom and getting threaten to get kicked out unless you get a job puts you in kind of a loop... Yesterday Mother told me to get a job or move out... Which both end up with me having to get a job...

I was looking for a job in the newspaper when I saw an ad for a new restaurant.' Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria Now open Looking for a waitress/Waiter to work from 1:00 pm to 6:00 pm If having to stay after hours gets paid extra. Getting paid 20 dollars a week!' I am so ready for this! I dialed the number and waited for the phone to answer... A few more tittle rings the phone stopped signaling me that the phone has been answered." Hello? The is Frank Fazbear are you calling for the job in the ad?'' Asked The voice in a husky voice... Guess his name is Framk.." Um...Yes I saw the ad in the paper and thought it would be awesome to work at a place were I went to as a child, Plus I have plenty of experence with being a waitress!'' I said in my happy voice not really knowing if wants a uh-no Too Happy Person working at the restaurant.

'' My I ask for your name?'' Asked Mr. Fazbear...I'm such an idiot!.." Oh yes my name is.. It's Ruth... Ruth Jackson... So when can I come to get an interview?'' I asked ready to write down the info for what time and when to be there.." Your the famous Ruth! I remember meeting you when we were both children. I hope you remember me I was your best friend!'' Said Mr. Fazbear... I thought for a moment till I remember his happy loving face.' Oh my freaking glob i'm so sorry I didn't remember you by name I do apologize!'' I said in my apologetic voice...Wow! How could I forget the only friend I ever Had!'' Also Ruth Since I now you and I now you are not a criminal and have done nothing worth me questioning you so... You hired! I'll see you next Monday at 1:00 pm! Good-bye and can't wait to see you! Good-bye bye!'' He said as I heard a beep telling me the other line as been cut off..

I was running around my house like a dog like when it see's a cat out side and wanting to chase it... I've been waiting all day for my mother to get home... I have already made some late dinner for us since she does get home pretty late at night.. It was 11:00 pm when Mother got home.." Mother I got a job today!'' I yelled hugging her tightly" And my only friend owns the the resteraunt! I got it earlier this morning!'' I said smiling brightly at her... Mother eyes widen." Oh! That's wanderful! Can I ask where?!'' My mother asked with curiously." My old favorite resteraunt... Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria!'' I said happily... but my mother looked worried..

" Ruth... Did you not listen when you were smaller... I let it pass cause your only friend always went there and you wanted to play with him.., but in 1987 one of the Animatronic's bit the frontal lob off a young little girl that my family knew quite well actually she was a close friend to our family .." I look at her in shock not remembering a single word that she said from my childhood past... Mostly because I really don't want to remember anything from my past Childhood.

" Well mom i'll be careful I promise, But lets eat cause the food is going to get cold if we don't start eating now." I said walking into the dinning room. I took a seat waiting for my mom to enter as well.. Took about a half a minute befor she came in." Sorry had to put my purse up so whatcha make?'' She asked Joking around a bit." I made fried chicken with rice and mac n cheese.. With some coke for us to drink." I said starting to eat my plate." I've always loved eating your food, but honey I must tell you Sunday I will be leaving to go over sea's to go on a important business trip... And I can't take you with me..." She said taking a bite out of the chicken." Okay Mother, but when you get to where ever you are going send me a post card like always alright?'' I said looking at her then my plate finishing my plate way before Mother did...

I put my plate in the dish washer.. I head to the bathroom to take a shower... After I took my shower I headed to my bedroom to go to sleep... I always got tired unless I drink fifteen cups of coffee or so... I set my alarm clock for 8:00 am so I could go to the library to return some books I took few weeks ago...

As falling asleep I had a feeling it was not going to turn out so well tomorrow..

o0o0o0oo0o0o00o Next Day 0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

I woke up with heavy eyelids hearing my alarm clock going off with a load sirin... Like on a cop car.. I got up and went to my bedroom that was connected to my bedroom.. I brushed my teeth and got dressed after that a brushed my hair... I went down stairs to see some pancakes with a note on the side...

As Read the following:

Dear, Beautiful Daughter Ruth

I do apologize I was called to leave early because of reason unknown I'll see you in a month or more okay bye honey and have a fun! I so forgot you our now considered a grown up!

After reading the note I sat down and ate the pancakes... They were burnt, but I know my mother put her heart and soul into cooking meals for me.. I finished my plate and put it on the counter.. I look at the time...8:23 am. I need to head to the library to put the books I borrwed back.. I rush to my room grabbing the five books on my computer desk... I head to my bike and put them in the backpack I had by the door that I always bring along with me... When I got the libary I checked out the books and headed home Getting a call from someone... It's my ex-boyfriend... Why would he call be after all the thing he accused me of doing all the thing I didn't do?" Yes John?'' I asked not wanting to hear him at all" Oh... Um Hi Ruth I just wanted to apologize for everything and I wanted to come and see you I miss you alot... Please let me come over?'' John said I could hear him walking.' Sure.. Why not?'' I said hanging up before he could say anything else...

I rushed to the library to put the book I borrowed back... When I got there I could see not a lot of people come to this library vary much... May be the reason why i like this one so much... I walk into the library putting my books in the return basket and headed to the counter to say Hi to the librarian, Ms. Baker.. After doing so I tried my best to get home as quick as I can... I live a little too far from the library...

I got home and waited in the living room for the knock on the door to be heard... Twenty minutes later I heard the knock on the door." The door is open!'' I yelled watchng the door.. It opened and showed the tall raven with his wide Brown eyes..." Hi Ruth!'' He said happily walking over to me." Hi John how's it been?'' I asked patting the spot next to me... I can never be mean to him I never have and I never will.." Not much, but I kinda got a hangover when we broke up and I wrecked my car... So it took me some time to get to your house... I forgot how big your house was!'' John said looking around the house from the spot he was sitting at." So John what do you want you haven't called me. text me, bumped into me at school well since school is over now. Why all the sudden you started to talk with me..?'' I asked looking him in the eye.'' I lost my phone for awhile plus I was mad at you for some reason and don't know why" He said.." Well I don't really want you hear you so you can leave now." I said pointing at the door." You freaking broke up with me for no freaking reason I don't want to see your face right now so please do me the greatest pleasure of leaving before I melt from being around you.. As in the olden time Have a Greatful day!'' I said pushing him towards the door.

" Fine I'll leave, but just so you know I will always come back till you take me back." He said as I shut the door... God please rain horrible things apon him! I rush to my room and sit in my corner." Why are all men cheaters and lier's?'' I asked my self picking myself up and started to head towards my bookshelf and grab my diary. Putting in a new entry.

4/21/2015

Dear, Diary

I have questions, but I can't really make them out... One that I can is, Why do I not remember my only friend/ Is it because i've been trying to forget my childhood past? Is it because if I don't remember him I won't hurt myself? I have no Idea... Some questions I wish not to think about, but maybe writting them down will ease my suffering of all the pain of my life...

Why won't my mom tell me about the guy that's been abusing her? Why do I write in a diary? Why do I hate people? Why do I hurt myself? Why am I alone? Has god forgotten the weak and the hurt? Does god not love me? I wander if I were to kill myself would anyone cry at my furneral not consiting about my mother... I know my mother loves me... But at night Some nights I hear my mother crying when cracking the door open I always saw my mother trying to kill herself by putting a hunting knife to her neck, but she never could pull it off...I don't like my life... I don't like my mother... I don't like myself... No I don't like myself... I despise myslef... I've been cutting since I was litle ever I saw my Father try to kill me and mother... I never like my Father... He got away with almost killing us... Telling the court that he had no intenntion on killing us, but instead of telling the truth he said he was trying to stop Mother from killing me and killing her self afterwards... My Farther still lives in the area which I think is insane... He lives three blocks down in the dirty brown house... Well thats all i'll write for today because I have some surous bisness with a carving knife down stairs... Bye bye.

( End of Entry )

After writing this down I put the diary back in its regular place third shelf strieght in the middle. I went does stairs and grabbed the sharpest carving knife in my ' special ' drawer . I walked back up to my room and went to my bathroom. I sat on the toilet. I took the carving knife to my wrist and I pressed just anough pressure to make scarlet blood leek out... Then I continued down making sure not to cut to deep so I do not bleed quite as much.

After a couple of Minutes of doing this I got bored and started to leave... My phone started to go off just when I realized I forgot to wash my wrist. I answer the phone being careful not to get blood on the phone." Yes?'' I said holding the phone in a weird way were only my index finger and thumb were holding the phone." Hi Ruth! It's Frank and I just wanted to say I can't wait to see you at work ...Also I need to ask you of a favor... Would you mind coming in today for the watch guard shift I don't have anyone who has the time to work 12:00 pm to 6:00 am... I kinda thought since it's the weekend and I know your school is out because of a fire I thought you could come in It's 11:30 pm right now so could you come here quick so I can introduce you again to the Animatronic's'' Frank said really quickly making it hard for me to understand what he was saying, But I managed to.." Alright I'll be there In a few! I'll call you when I get close to the building... Okay.. Um-kay Bye!'' I yelled happily for the first time today... I get to see them again. I hung the phone right after the thought and got ready taking a quick shower and making sure no blood from my wrist was still there. I brushed my teeth and got on my bike with my backpack... Like always.

I only had a few minutes till I got there so I called Frank to tell him... He didn't Pick up so I text him.' Only a few more minutes till I get there can't wait to see you and the Animatronic's!' I sent the text getting a text back from him a few seconds later.' Sorry I wasn't in the room where my phone was and okay can't wait to see you!' I smiled at his text massage.. I started to pedal a tittle bit faster so I could see Franks Sunshine Smile once again and the happy smiling Animatronic's. Only within five minutes I was at the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria.

I wraped a chain around the neck of the bike and locked the chain with one of the bike spaces where you park your bike. I saw a note on the door saying.'' Come right on in I'll be in the main Party room.'' The note said signed with the name Frank F. I was so excited to see him

o0o0o0o0o0o0o (Franks Prov) o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was sitting down in a chair rubbing my temple's This guy won't stop trying to get Ruth's job... None stop saying she'll ruin my passed down Restaurant. I turn my head to see Ruth... Still looked the same, but a little lonelier.. Her light red hair was now a dark shade of crimson... Her Green eye's were no dull with life... Almost would think she was blind, but she's not or she would have tripped over a lot of things... She had her hair cut to her shoulders vary cruddly..." Hi!'' I yelled waving at her. She smiled and her eyes seem to light up with joy making me feel so happy for some reason... She always had that effect on me... She so awesome in my opinion.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 ( Ruth's Prov ) o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I looked over at the young man named Frank and smiled with delight... His eyes always made her feel safe..He has the same blue eyes and the same Brown locks... I missed him's so much." Well it's so good to see you again Ruth! Let me introduce you to the Animatronic's again!'' He said gesturing towards the stage... I followed him to the stage and he said he be right back with something for me... So I got some time to look at them..." Hi Chika.." I said looking at her... I walked over to Freddy." Hi Freddy... I sure do miss those warm hugs you gave me." I said to him with a faint smile... I walked over to Bonnie.." Hi Bonnie...Best friend forever huh?'' I said looking at him with sad eyes not being able to see them over so many years..." I sure did miss you guys when I was gone... I only need to say hi to Foxy... Pooe thing getting his jaw broken by biting my moms friend head... Don't know why and I dont really care why either..." I said looking at them all... I notice something their eyes were all on me..." Oh yeah you may not remember me, but Im Ruth Jackson!'' I said smiling and waving at them...

" I'm back and here I got you a new flash light in case you need to leave the office... Well lets go see Foxy since I know you wanna see him.." Um... Do you mind If I fix his jaw and anything else thats needs fixing with the animatronic's?'' I asked rubbing my arm... His eye's sparked with interst." So you also an macanic?'' He said patting my back.. I giggled as we walked down the hall to pirate cove..." Can I speak to him alone I know where the office is since you shown it to me before... So you can be on your way I'll be fine on my own..." I said Looking at him in the eye. Frank nodded and started to leave as I opened the curtain to look at Foxy... Foxy Looked like he Jaw could just fall off and his torso was all scratched and torn up... One of his boots were missing so you could see his endoskeleton..he also was missing fur on his left hand also showing his endosekeleton.. He at least still had his eye patch... He looked so dead just sitting on the floor with his arms hanging down along with his head..

" I'm so sorry for you being put out of order Foxy... Do you mind If I fix you up a bit?'' I said grabbing some tools and started working on fixing his jaw.. I noticed his eye's were fixed on me as I finished up with his jaw a little quicker cause it felt weird for some reason..." I'm going to fix you fur and get you a new boot for you bare leg.." I said stitching his fur together... I looked around and found an old looking boot.." This will have to do till I get you a new one Foxy... Also Hi! I'm Ruth Jackson your first Mate!'' I said putting his old hat on his head.." I wish I had the real one that you gave me, but when I looked for the boot I found This." I said looking at the work I had down... Just gotta fix your hand... I grabbed his hand and got some extra fur that was lying around.. After it took me a few extra minutes to get it around his fingers..." Hope to see you up and running cause I'll be seeing you in the day shifts to... Since we have a few hours off before Night and Day shift I can sleep though those times also within my breaks. I'm going to see if I can work for both and still be paid regularly." I said to myself... I started to walk knowing I should Have been in the office right now.

When I walked into the office I saw an Ipad and a phone that had a recording on it. I look at the clock and It struck Twelve and the Phone started ringing. I picked it up and started to hear a guy on the other end saying

" Hello? Hello?..."

A/N: Hello? Hello... Well I think I wrote enough for this one chapter, But I will write longer chapters if I get the time and bye bye! Review are highly appreciated also with a follows! Thank you and good bye!


End file.
